


Rosy Retrospection

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: -- Our past, our present, our future.關於那些改變的、不願改變的、以及不曾改變的>>群星only2新刊同人誌中心





	1. 薛丁格式愛情

千和萬偶爾會做愛。

雖然也有例外，但地點通常是在他們那狹小的公寓裡，東京夏日直逼三十度的高溫從四面八方席捲而來，弄得滿室內灼熱的昏沉。折笠千斗和大神萬理擠在那張會吱呀作響的單人床上，像是要發洩甚麼一般急迫的與對方交纏在一起。

最初只是兩個少年之間可有可無的互相幫助罷了。在千又做不出曲子的那個夜晚，畢竟才剛剛被念了一頓，千縱使再怎麼不管不顧，除非他打算從今以後跟萬拆團，不然說什麼也不可能再做出為了紓解而去交女朋友這種事。

「萬⋯⋯」千一面動作一面在萬的肩膀上咬了一口，萬嘶了一聲，轉過頭瞪著他看。

「千你幹什麼啊、啊⋯⋯」萬絞緊了眉毛，從口中發出的責怪也落了一拍。

「萬不專心。」千用著抱怨的口吻說，明明就沒什麼肌肉的手臂穩穩的扣住萬的腰部，不讓他脫逃。

萬喘著氣，雙眸因為過多的刺激而有些失神，「所、所以說，哈，到底為什麼會變成這樣啊。」

「萬是不滿意自己在下面嗎？那等等也給你上一次？」千繼續加深自己在對方肩上的牙印，含糊不清的提議。

「問題不，唔，不是這個吧？」即便意識已經有些模糊，萬依然可以清楚的明白對方話語中的理所當然，頓時感到一陣無力。

「萬好麻煩。」千說著，堵氣般的加大了下半身的動作，「明明萬也覺得很棒吧。」

「才沒有。」

萬毫不猶豫的翻了個白眼，在自己身體內胡搞的人表現的完全不符合自己的年齡，熟練的變換各種速度來折磨他。萬咬了咬嘴唇，試圖將喘息壓抑住——雖然對方是那個千，但是被自己的後輩弄成這樣萬難免還是感到有些難為情，他閉了閉眼，以某種程度上可稱為咬牙切齒的表情吻了千，希望能讓對方安分些。

千釋放出來時萬也差不多被折騰到無力，千隨手將保險套打了個結扔進垃圾桶中，然後翻身趴在萬的身邊。

「過去一點啦，很擠又很熱欸，你身上都是汗。」

千毫無防備的被萬推了下，本就一半懸在外頭的人一個重心不穩摔到了床下，發出巨大的碰撞聲。

「萬就是這樣對付床伴的？有夠冷漠無情。」千摸摸頭也不打算起身，索性就呈一個大字躺在地上。

萬站在千的身旁居高臨下的看著他，末了對他伸出一隻手，「去沖下澡吧，你這樣躺著小心感冒，到時我可不管你。」

千輕笑一聲，抓住萬的手起身，「萬打算在浴室裡再來一次嗎？」

「沒，所以也沒打算跟你一起洗。」萬說著，當著千的面關上浴室的門。

最後千還是跟萬一起洗了，男子高中生的身形早就跟成年人相差不大，兩個人擠在淋浴間中自然是有些壅擠。也不知道是誰開始的，他們再次在蓮蓬頭下親吻，任憑溫水沖的他們睜不開眼睛。

萬草草的做了準備就進了去，千有些艱難的半趴在磁磚上，身後人的性器在自己體內抽插的動作因此更能清楚的被感受到。

冷和熱、堅硬與柔軟，千將額頭抵在牆上，忍不住發出了短促的嗚咽。

「我剛剛可沒這麼為難你啊。」他對著萬說，卻調整了下位置好讓萬能進出的更順暢。

千和萬做過所有戀人做過的事情，他們親吻、擁抱、征服彼此的身體，但他們從來不曾說愛。

他們還是會交女朋友，這兩者本來就不是需要被放在天秤兩側衡量的事情，而上床只是眾多手段中最適合的。

「我們不是那樣的關係。」這句話千說過萬也說過，但只要是在對方身邊繼續做著音樂，他們也不在意到底是甚麼樣的關係。

「你又跟女朋友分手了？」

洗完澡後萬躺在床上，地板上鋪著的被褥是千近期的慣例位置。

「與其說是分手，應該是我又單方面被甩了吧。」千道，也不管自己頭髮還沒乾就倒到棉被上，濡濕出一塊印子。

「我說，你也該改改自己那種個性了吧，難怪人家要跟你分手。」

千嘟囔著說：「明明就是她們總是自顧自地抱著期待，我可是一開始就說清楚了。」

萬嘆息，將吹風機扔到床下要他吹乾自己的頭髮。

他們不去定義這份情感的名字，像是薛丁格式的愛情，它是存在與不存在的疊加態，在打開箱子之前都是尚未坍塌的波函數。

哥本哈根學派說，如果沒有人看到，則箱子裡的貓既是活的、也是死的。可是貓遲早會死去，就算不被毒死，也會餓死老死。

所以貓遲早會死，疊加態也只是暫時的。

薛丁格式的愛情也一樣。

他們自以為能擺脫以愛為名的枷鎖，卻發現若是不去定義，愛便保留了它的痛苦，但拋去了佔有的勇氣。

「⋯⋯萬，抱我。」

千用三根纖長的手指滿不在乎的夾著杯腳，醇紅的酒液在杯中搖晃，在燈光下流轉著蕩漾而淫靡的色澤。

萬理覺得這個形容詞更應該套用在千的身上。

「你醉了。」萬理回道，將瓶塞塞回了瓶口。

千停下晃動杯子的手，湊到萬理的身旁，傾身覆上前任搭檔的唇。

紅酒的味道被渡了過來，殘留的餘韻帶著辛香料的刺激感，毫無顧忌的抵到舌根，跟折笠千斗這個人一樣。

萬理推開千，卻不慎撞倒了酒瓶， 紅酒和玻璃碎片灑了一地，染紅茶几下方的白色羊毛地毯。他連忙抓住千的手臂，看到上面被刮出一小道傷口，正在往外滲著血。

「萬知道嗎？其實大部分的葡萄酒是不能放的。」

「有九成的紅酒屬於即飲型，它們會被保值期摧毀滋味，還會因為保存環境變成醋。」

「萬不覺得跟愛情很像嗎？」像是不在意萬理的反應一樣，千自顧自地說著。

「千，你醉了。」萬理又講了一遍，將桌上剩餘的玻璃製品都收去廚房。

千從後方抱了上來，靠在萬理的耳邊，「如果萬不抱我的話，那我想要萬。」

早已不是五年前那樣了，千的床要容納他和萬理顯得綽綽有餘，冷氣機無聲的運轉，萬理伸出手，用棉被將兩個人緊緊包裹住。

「嗯⋯⋯萬⋯⋯」千仰起頭，灰藍色的眼珠上濛著一層水霧，將過去被人評論成無機質般的視線遮去了一半。

長髮弄的他有些瘙癢、扣在背上的手更加用力，肯定抓出痕跡來了吧，萬理很突然的這麼想到，卻無暇思考太多。

他很清楚自己現在的行為是不正確的，他應該要離千越遠越好，但他迷戀紅酒乃至於成癮，對腦內啡的追求掌控了他所有的行為。

——「萬雖然平常看起來冷靜，但做愛的時候總是很狂野，像是恨不得要把我弄死在床上一樣。」很久以前千對自己的評價突然浮上心頭，弄死嗎？萬理並不否認自己曾經有過這樣的念頭，比千寫的任何一份大神萬理殺害計畫都還要早。

無關乎任何事情，只不過是想將那隻貓關進箱子裡只有自己可以看見罷了。

「呵呵⋯⋯真好⋯⋯」千發出斷斷續續的笑聲，主動將對方全部吞入。

萬理不明所以，瞪了眼不安份的千，「說甚麼呢？」

「平常的萬對我都太冷淡了，只有這時候才會覺得萬還是愛我的。」千說。

「哪裡來的愛不愛，我們不是那樣的關係吧。」

只是紅酒、腦內啡、薛丁格的貓，萬理對自己說。

「是嗎？」千不置可否，「確實不是情人，萬跟那些女人可不一樣；更不可能只是朋友，也不想跟萬當砲友。」

「萬就是萬吧，不是束縛、也不是過去。」千撥開自己的頭髮跟萬理的瀏海，吻上了他的唇。

戴維·玻姆說，並不是貓既活著又死著，只是你沒有看見是什麼殺死了薛丁格的貓。如果你發現了，貓就是貓，即使不是永恆，卻也曾真真切切的活著。

而他們談著薛丁格式的愛情，不說愛、不講情，卻比任何一杯陳年紅酒還醉人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請容我花個小小的篇幅，盡可能簡述薛丁格的貓箱實驗。  
這個思想實驗假設一個放射性原子它有50%機率衰變、然後經過一連串裝置即會造成氰化氫的釋放，將被關在封閉不透明箱子裡的貓殺死；反之，如果原子不衰變，則貓不會死亡。  
根據哥本哈根學派的說法，在人沒有「觀察」到放射性原子之前，原子將處在於衰變與不衰變的模糊疊加態，而貓也將因此處於生與死的疊加態，是一種非常唯心論的說法。而文中所提及的戴維·玻姆，則是隱變量理論的代表者，他認為並不是在人觀察到之前貓既生且死，而是有一些隱含我們尚未發現的因子主宰了貓的生死，事實上，貓是死是活早在打開箱子前就已經決定。  
關於貓箱實驗，事實上還有許多不同學派的解釋，例如小說常用的多重世界理論、退相干歷史、客觀縮塌縮理論等，礙於篇幅的關係不能介紹的很全面，有興趣的人可以再去查查看，是個非常有趣的研究！


	2. 布拉格之冬

遮光窗簾緊緊的拉起，將光線和冬季捷克的寒冷都阻擋在通往陽台的途中，只留下床邊桌上的電話不在意的鈴聲大作。

千在黑暗的暖氣房中睜開眼，一隻手摸索到話筒邊接起然後掛斷，室內於是再次恢復為一片沈默。

「Morning call？」萬理問。

「嗯。」千回道，在一陣窸窣聲後抱住了萬理。興許是因為暖氣開的強，所以便是雙肩裸露在棉被之外卻也不覺得冷。

「不起床嗎？」

「⋯⋯再一下。」千眨眨眼，撥開擋住視線的瀏海。

萬理笑了笑，「總覺得再一下就要錯過早餐了。」不過說歸說，看起來也沒有要起身的打算，只是親暱的在千的眉間落下一吻，迷迷糊糊的又閉上了眼。

暖氣實在是個可怕的東西，萬理想，才發現自己剛剛又睡了過去。看下手錶，毫不意外早就過了早餐時間。

他披上浴袍走到陽台，鍛鐵的黑色欄杆因為前一夜積起了層薄薄的雪，飯店前的石磚小路倒是被早起的鏟雪工人清了乾淨，整個布拉格埋在霜雪之中，彷彿童話故事的場景。

千無聲無息的出現在萬理身後，把頭靠到他的肩上，萬理被嚇了一跳，有些哭笑不得的拍拍千的頭。

千沒說話，只是將環在萬理腰際的手更用力了些作為回應，灰藍色的眼眸定定的看著不遠處的伏爾塔瓦河。

「難得可以享受高級飯店早餐的，可惜了。」萬理一面說著，叉起盤子裡的培根。

「因為萬睡過頭了。」千蠻不在乎的回道。

萬理挫敗的垂下頭，「果然Morning call的時候就該起來的。」

千吃完沙拉碗裡的最後一片葉子，聳了聳肩，然後轉而端起咖啡喝了一口。

「等等要去的天文鐘是那個嗎？」千指著巷子底端最高的哥德式建築問道。

「嗯。是說，你知道它的故事嗎？」

「甚麼故事？」

「傳聞當初天文鐘被建造出來之後，國王問工匠能不能再做出一個一樣的鐘樓出來，工匠答說可以。於是國王為了避免工匠在別的地方打造出更好的，就命人潛入工匠的家把他的眼睛弄瞎。這樣子，布拉格的天文鐘就會是獨一無二的了。」

「⋯⋯萬。」

「嗯？」

「有沒有人說過，你這個表情真的很邪惡。」

萬理笑出了聲，「是嗎？」

他們結了帳，兩個人漫步向天文鐘走去。許是因為平日，舊城廣場的人不算太多，萬理問千要不要登塔看看，於是他們買好票爬上了塔頂。

東歐小鎮代表性的紅瓦尖頂從高處望下一覽無遺，市集廣場裡充斥著來看整點敲鐘的人潮。

「⋯⋯我覺得，我大概可以理解國王的想法。」千看著下方的人們，突然說道。

萬理疑惑地望向他。

「萬剛離開那時候，我也想過找到人之後乾脆把萬殺了好了，這樣子你就不會變成別人的萬，永遠都會是我的了。」

「你這概念不一樣吧。」萬理哭笑不得。

「一樣喔。」千說：「國王寧願鐘塔再也無人能修復也要毀掉工匠的眼睛，而我即使萬將不在我身邊也想把你殺掉。」

「但你終究沒這麼做吧。」

「你要慶幸是我太晚找到你了。」千笑著抓起萬理的手，滿足地看著對方戴在指根的戒指。

此時整點一到，天文鐘上的骷髏搖起手鈴、倒轉沙漏，製作精巧十二使徒們紛紛出現，在眾人面前亮相。

千突然又道：「幸好萬沒有被我殺死。」

萬理吻上他的唇，將後面的話都堵在舌根，良久分開後，才捏捏千的臉頰笑道：「這不當然的嗎？更何況，我也沒那麼容易就會被殺死。」

「萬就擅長說這些話敷衍人。」千小聲嘀咕。

萬理無奈的又吻了他，「我的真心話被你說是敷衍，還真是傷人。」

一旁的小販見怪不怪，拿著懷錶問他們要不要買一個。千挑了個鐘塔圖樣的說是紀念，然後塞給萬理要他收著。

頂尖偶像出門難免麻煩，千總得想方法遮住他惹眼的容貌，所幸他們在地球另一端的歐洲，千戴了副眼鏡又用圍巾遮住小半的臉，兩人像是普通的戀人走過大半的景點倒都沒被認出。（也或許是粉絲們不願意打擾他們）

他們穿過查理大橋，坐在另一側的河堤邊。天色漸漸變暗，路燈一盞盞的亮了起來，天空被夕陽燒灼過，將整個城市化為橙紅色。

「總覺得好久沒像這樣跟萬一起出來玩了。」千說。

「因為你跟我都很忙嘛。」

千側過頭看著萬理望向河流的雙眸，眼神不自覺的軟了下來。如果問高中時期的折笠千斗，他絕對不會預料到今天的自己會是如此；如果問萬剛離開時的折笠千斗，則他肯定無法想像他們可以走到現在這一步。

思考起來，一切的開始都是因為那個已經不記得是誰的人介紹了萬和他認識。

「真開心。」

他沒頭沒尾的說，萬理卻是聽懂。

「那就好。」

萬理拋出餌食，海鷗從欄杆振翅飛起，將麵包啣走。

「下次再一起出來旅行吧。」千從萬理那分來一些麵包，也扔給了海鷗。

「下次嗎？也不知道會是多久之後的事了。」

「無所謂，反正只要萬在就行。等我們都退休之後，一起去坐郵輪環遊世界好了。」

「哈哈，在海上待那麼久，會膩的吧。」

「那就到時候再說。」

千拍掉掌心的麵包屑，看著海鷗一隻隻飛離提岸，盤旋在空中，像是投射在天幕的剪影。他伸出手抱住萬理，似乎要透過羽絨大衣聽到對方的心跳聲。

Next time, we do things different. We will laugh more, we'll love more. We'll see the world. We just won't be so afraid.

「回去了，不然等等凍壞。」

「喂，千，不要睡在這。」

「呵呵⋯⋯」

「千！」

Till death do us apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註："Next time..." 引自電影《最終假期（Last Holiday）》，拍攝場景於捷克普普飯店。
> 
> [印調連結(~10/31)](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeYzM8vFw-UIoGF4403JboHzmT5yruWgNnzvTb1KyjJ11DRVw/viewform)  
第二篇試閱！剩下的幾篇會留在本子中～感謝你的閱讀！


End file.
